


于梦境中/In Dreams

by Notsam



Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Vampires, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam
Summary: Reality eventually catches up with the dream. It always does. One way or the other.现实终将追上梦境。无论以何种方式，总会如此。
Relationships: Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire), Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Alfred/Sarah Chagal
Kudos: 5





	于梦境中/In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442834) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> 译者注：一篇短小又余味悠长的佳作。
> 
> 也请您阅读与支持原文！语言的优美是需要通过一手资料去亲身体会的。

在旅馆的第一夜，他梦见了莎拉。美丽的莎拉，还有她那清脆的嗓音，光洁无暇的肌肤，以及那双引他昏眩的深蓝的眼睛。

与教授共用的那间小室里严寒刺骨，让阿尔弗雷德的牙齿止不住打颤，而那些将莎拉囊括的思绪却使他温暖。不过一面之缘，人竟会匆匆一瞥就坠入爱河吗？

他梦中的莎拉甜蜜、友善又温和。他把她从专断的父亲手底下解救出来，带着她远走高飞，远离寒冷与黑暗，远离贫瘠与荒芜，远离笼罩此地的隐秘威胁。他们将在某个地方一起过上快乐的日子。他们将在海边拥有一座小木屋，在那里共度余生，组建家庭，并再也别无他求。

很快，他就会了解到有关莎拉的一些事。

莎拉顽固任性，不甘驯服，像一阵风一样永不安宁。她心怀渴望，总是如此渴望——起初是冒险，是爱与激情，然后——啊。然后，她的渴望或许转而指向了血液，但永不餍足。她什么都想要，而在得到她追求的东西之前她绝不停歇，随后，她就开始渴望更多。

阿尔弗雷德很快意识到，他梦中的莎拉根本不存在。事实是，在对其缺失了解时，你无法真正爱上某人。你只会爱上某人在你心中被设想的形象，而最终，现实会追上幻想。总是如此。

舞会之前，他曾一度梦见赫伯特。

那是个古怪的梦，怪诞又安静：只有他们两个起舞，在一面巨大的镜子前跳着华尔兹，镜中空无一物。即使这是在梦中，阿尔弗雷德也感到困惑。他眯起眼，试图找到自己的倒影，可什么都没看见。

阿尔弗雷德没有向教授提起这事，因为他知道他的这位导师只会将之作为大谈反映论的一个契机，或者更专注于借此谴责阿尔弗雷德对于伯爵之子的不纯幻想，而非思考这梦的不详本质。

这不过是个梦。它不会成真的。

很长一段时间里他一直认为，在他们抵达城堡后就缠绕着他的那让他辗转反侧、让他在早晨汗湿气喘地醒来的梦魇是有关莎拉的，是一场关于没能留住莎拉而放任她迷陷于黑暗、屈服于夜幕、委身于伯爵并沉浸于她自己那狂放的欲望之中的梦魇。

他看见她崭新的白裙被鲜血浸透，看见她颈侧伤口敞裂，这些骇人的景象完全夺去了他的注意，而他醒来后的第一个念头则是： ** **我一定要救她。我一定会救她。****

拯救莎拉成了他的口头禅。可他忘了自己似乎也需要拯救。

当他终于明白过来那梦魇中的一切都只与自己有关，这时候就已经太迟了。莎拉的牙齿没入他的喉咙，这痛觉如此熟悉，唤醒了梦境的记忆：伯爵的利齿穿破了他的皮肤，他的手环绕着阿尔弗雷德的喉咙，当失血令这人类头晕目眩、半身瘫软、膝盖不住往下坠时，支撑着他的只有伯爵抵住他的身躯。

 ** **这是我曾想要的东西**** ，他想，然后他想起伯爵告诉教授阿尔弗雷德的灵魂已经属于他了。他从未理解，直至此时。

在莎拉的臂弯里死去时，他想，或许在别的什么地方，伯爵正在发笑呢。

和莎拉以及赫伯特不同，阿尔弗雷德梦中的伯爵和他在现实中的形象没有太大的区别。他残暴又危险，是个把阿尔弗雷德吓得魂飞魄散的捕食者，却也是个让这个年轻人觉得自己被莫名其妙吸引住的人。

阿尔弗雷德很快意识到，这一个伯爵的啮咬带来的感受和现实中的一致，而他本能地心甘情愿献上自己的脖子。大概很难去否认，阿尔弗雷德余下的一切都已经属于伯爵了。

或许他们逃出城堡的那晚，把阿尔弗雷德转化成吸血鬼的是莎拉，然而，那说不准也是伯爵本人。他们都属于他——莎拉，阿尔弗雷德，还有他们此后漫长又残暴的生涯之中将刺咬的每一个人。莎拉厌恨于此。她想要自由，而现在，她再度被束缚在这样一个她所鄙夷的地方。不过，对阿尔弗雷德来说……他倒也不是那么在乎。

“您说，他们会不会是在做梦？”在去往把伯爵父子钉死在棺材里的途中，地窖底下，阿尔弗雷德这样向教授问道。

他还记得教授是如何奚落他的：“你这傻小子，吸血鬼从不做梦。”

他错了。阿尔弗雷德多希望这时教授在旁边啊，这样，他就能告诉这位导师了。吸血鬼当然会做梦。

他们会梦见血液和死亡，梦见双臂揽着一具即将在他们的触碰下枯萎腐朽的活生生的软热躯体。他们会梦见阳光照耀在皮肤上，多么温暖，闪着明亮的金黄。他们会梦见饥饿感终于消散时那饱足而意满的滋味。他们会梦见戕害过的人们的脸，每一张饱含的谴责都在此一一显现，并且永远、永远也不会停息。

有些时候，他们会梦见自己在海边一座小屋里生活，慢慢变老，被孩子们簇拥环绕。或者，至少，阿尔弗雷德会。

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> *关于文中“反映论”：原文为Reflection Theory，推测可能为Reflexive theory（反射理论/反身理论-索罗斯）或Theory of Reflection（反映论），此处选取后者，指唯物主义的认识论——辩证唯物主义的反映论认为人的感性、理性的全部认识过程都是客观世界在人脑中的反映，并认为社会实践是认识的基础和检验真理的标准，反映过程是积极的，能动的，辩证发展着的。


End file.
